Will of Iron
by The12GageKid
Summary: The12GageKid is stuck in his favorite game, and this is his retelling. Breakdown: First story, rate fairly. T for later (*Fictional* violence), expect references, lots of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Will of Iron**

**AN: This is my first story ever, so tell me what I did wright (pun intended) and wrong also, I will try my best to update soon. If you want to be part of my story, then leave MC username, call-by name, quick description of appearance and skills (don't forget weaknesses) and what faction you would like to be in (Sky, Yogscast, Tobygames, etc.) and I will try to work you in, but up to a point, there can only be so many characters. I DO NOT own Minecraft, the Yogscast, etc., in fact all I own is my name, skin, and plot.**

**In the past, long ago**  
**Falling rain that never slowed,**  
**Fire lit the sky,**  
**Not a soul knew why,**  
**Spin around, leap and bound,**  
**Dance! For heaven crashes down,**  
**Sing we, the Song of Storms.**

* * *

We are strong, for we can dig!

At least that's what I thought.

Hey, my name is The12GageKid, but my friends call me Gage, I live in Vault 301, a vault that is of my own design, and this is my story.

First off, let's get you up to date. I think a flashback is in order.

"Sir, the fourth wall is up, watch what you say, _they_ might hear."

"Of course, when did it go up?"

"Sometime after the title..."

"Alright, you may leave, don't let me detain you."

"Yessir"

Alright, back to the introduction.

(ahem) I was a kid like you once, playing Minecraft. It was a normal game, I spawned in a forest biome, if I recall correctly. I noticed that I could feel the grass, but I passed it off as my fan blowing at me. I went about my business, then I punched a tree, oh that fateful tree... when I punched it, it actually hurt. I thought that strange, and me being the logical fellow I am, looked down at my hands. They were blocks! Can you belive it, blocks! I then proceeded to scream my head off for the next hour. I stopped, panting, then went to work on finding a village. I realized that if I were to survive, I needed help.

_Good thing I'm on a server. Or I'd never find a helpful force in this world._

This I thought to myself as I walked to the village that I knew was there.

"You dropped this." said a red-bearded dwarf.

"Looks important." the spaceman next to him added, handing over what seemed to be a keyboard.

"Thank you... wait. Are you the Yogscast!" I asked, almost exploding like a creeper from exitement.

"Do dwarves mine?" answered Simon.

"Have you seen any other legends?" I questioned.

"No, as a matter of fact." Answered Lewis.

"Well then, let's try this." I said deftly pressing the button marked '/list' and was shown a list of players.

"First of all, we are not alone, as much a cloud in a thunder storm." I announced. "Secondly this keyboard is a command board, but lacks some commands."

And I think I will end our story here, come back for the rest of the story.


	2. In the past

**Will Of Iron**

**Hey guys, I think I figured out the spacing issue with Chapter 1, so that's better, also I DO NOT own Minecraft, the Yogscast, Tobygames, Skydoesminecraft, and other references, all I own is my skin (Minecraft, not real, so don't even think about it), and the plot. Furthermore, my 'n' key is going, so bear with me.**

**In the past,**  
**Long ago,**  
**Falling rain that never slowed,**  
**Fire lit the sky,**  
**Not a soul knew why,**  
**Run around, leap and bound,**  
**Dance! As heaven crashes down,**  
**Sing we the song of storms.**

* * *

Hello again, how was your day?

Shut up, just tell the story!

All right, now where were we...

"So, should we set up camp for the night?" I questioned the group.

"Yeah, we should." replied Simon.

"Alright, Lewis, go punch trees and bring me the wood, Simon, come with me, we'll get the dirt." I dictated to the group.

_An (ingame) hour later..._

We all met at the clearing, where we would build our camp.

"Now, we craft a set of picks and swords." I announced.

"Why?" Questioned Lewis.

"If you don't want cooked food or light, be my guest."

"Oh yeah..." Lewis trailed off.

We went about our crafting.

"Company, march!" I yelled.

"You don't have to scream." Said Simon.

"Sorry, got carried away..." I mutter, embarassed.

"Alright, now, my dwarf senses tell me that a whole load of coal is under us, as well as iron." Said the dwarven fellow himself.

"Well, then. Forward march!" I said, quieter than before.

Then we found the cave.

"Wait, I see light." Said Lewis.

"Someone else is in there." I said, relived.

"Or... there could be lava." Said Simon.

"There very well could be." I replied "But I'll take that risk."

"Alright, but let us prepare." Chimed in Lewis.

They both placed chests down, and proceeded to put all their equipment inside. Whilst that was going on, I crafted a wooden spear and shield for myself.

"Why." Demanded Lewis.

"What's a spartan without his spear and shield?" I replied.

"To the cave!" Said Simon, who then led the way.

"Wait up!" yelled Lewis and I after him.

A/N So that wraps up another chapter, and don't worry Shado, you and Sky will be i the story very, very soon.

Again, if you want to be in the story, drop your MC name, call-by name, faction, description, strengths, weaknesses, and major/minor part.


	3. Long ago

**Will Of Iron**

**Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews, and the character ideas, also I DO NOT own Minecraft, the Yogscast, Tobygames, Skydoesminecraft, and other references, all I own is my skin (Minecraft, not real, so don't even think about it), and the plot. Furthermore, my 'n' key is going, so bear with me.**

**In the past,**  
**Long ago,**  
**Falling rain that never slowed,**  
**Fire lit the sky,**  
**Not a soul knew why,**  
**Run around, leap and bound,**  
**Dance! For heaven crashes down,**  
**Sing we the song of storms.**

* * *

So, we meet again. (narrows eyes like a ninja)

Yes, now tell the story.

Alright.

We were at the mouth of the cave, following Simon.

"T-" A creeper tried to say, but was interrupted by the head of my spear.

"Simon, are we there yet?" I groaned.

"Yes," Answered Simon "we're here."

We enter a large (but not huge) room with torches ringing a block of gold.

"Who goes there!?" Yelled a half-ender girl, putting me in a meat-shield hold.

I think I should elaborate.

This girl was normal on her left head and torso, as well as her right leg, but the opposite is the skin of an enderman, she even had the same thing going on with her eyes. An ender eye on her ender side, and a white, pupilless one on her normal side. She wore white cargo pants with matching shirt and backpack. Her mousey-brown hair fell to her shoulders. She was barefoot, I'm guessing that they don't make half-ender shoes. And of course, she was holding a sword to my neck. In short, she took my breath (and mental capabilities) away.

"I... um..." I managed to stutter.

"I'm Lewis, this is Simon," Listed Lewis.

"Hello!" Said Simon, brighter than the sun.

"And this is Gage" Finished Lewis.

"Hi..." I said still dumbfounded that a girl could be this pretty.

"How do I know that you are, in fact, who you claim to be?" The girl questioned.

"Well, you can't." Answered Lewis.

"So, do you have a manager here, or are you like Gage here, all alone?" Asked Simon.

"Sky, the Yogscast is here to see you!" Yelled the girl.

"Alright Shado, just need to mine this budder." Yelled back Sky.

"As for you..." Shado said, so only I could hear.

"Yes?" I said, scared as Nether.

"You, come with me." She whispered, threateningly.

"Alright." I said, as if I had a choice.


	4. Falling rain that never slowed

**Will of Iron**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. They help with the writing process ****a****lot****. Basic legal: I DO NOT own the Yogscast, Skydoesminecraft, Minecraft, etc. All I own is my skin, my name, and the plot.**

**As always, if you want to be in this, drop a username, call-by, faction, major/minor, and strengths/weaknesses.**

**In the past,  
Long ago,  
Falling rain that never slowed,  
Fire lit the sky,  
Not a soul knew why,  
Run around, leap and bound,  
Sing we the song of storms.**

* * *

I believe that we were-

Wait, no intro?

No.

Alright! (Fist pump)

Now...

I was being led, by the neck of my shirt, to a room with a sign that read "Interrogation/Debriefing room".

"Who are you?!" Demanded Shado.

"The12GageKid." I replied.

"Do you have a clue what's going on?" Asked Shado.

"No." I answered, bracing for slappage.

"Well, our server owner downloaded and applied a mod that was said to make Minecraft 'Ultra realistic', he thought it would add amazing graphics, but it added us to Minecraft instead." Elaborated Shado.

"I wonder..." I said, walking over to a crafting bench and furnace, lump of clay in hand.

"What are you doing?" Sighed Shado.

"Just trying something..." I replied.

I then proceeded to make a hollow lump of clay with holes in it. Which I then kilned in a furnace.

"Do you guys have an enchantment table?" I asked.

"Down the hall, and to the left, why?" She replied.

"You'll see, come on." I answered.

"Why would you need me to go with you, I believe you can walk down a well-lit hall by yourself." She retorted.

"I'm still a prisoner, aren't I" I threw back.

"Yeah, I guess" Shado answered, sounding genuinely intrigued.

We walked down the hall.

"Do you have any family on the outside?" I asked Shado.

* * *

**Well, that ends it for this chapter, I hope to see y'all back! Sorry that it's shorter than the rest, but them's the breaks.**


	5. Fire lit the sky

**Will of Iron**

**Hello again, wow, you must really like my story, to have been reading this far. Now, we left off with our hero asking a SIMPLE QUESTION (ahem), I mean our hero asking a question of Shado. Let's see how things turn out.**

**Also, if you want to be in this story, drop a username, call-by, strengths/weaknesses, bio, major/minor, and faction.**

**In the past,  
Long ago,  
Falling rain that never slowed,  
Fire lit the sky,  
Not a soul knew why,**

**Spin around, leap and bound,**

**Dance! For heaven crashes down,**

**Sing we the song of storms.**

**Initializing_Story...**

* * *

"No!" Yelled an obviously angry Shado.

"Okay, I was just asking a simple question." I said, mopingly.

"I've about had enough of you." Shado yelled.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You asked me a very personal question, then mope about not getting an answer! I have been very lenient to you, and may I remind you that you are still a prisoner, and I can treat you however I see fit, including beating you!" Yelled Shado.

You see, It's not that I don't like things that I've heard before, It's just that when someone yells at me, I yell back.

"Why don't you then!" I yelled back

"I just might." Said Shado, drawing her enchanted sword.

I drew my own weapon, my iron shovel.

"Have fun taking me out." I taunted.

"An iron shovel?! Ha!" Retorted Shado, laughing.

That's when I struck.

My shovel was suddenly wreathed in blue flame, and started to hum with power.

Shado dodged.

**BOOM!**

My shovel hit the floor, making a good sized crater, I would have been impressed, but I was in the clutches of Bloodlust.

Shado charged with her sword pointed toward me. I parried, then brought a strike down. She caught it with her hand, which was foolish, as I heard a cracking noise.

"Rrgh" Grunted Shado, kneeling, checking her arm, bewildered that a shovel, a **shovel **for Notch's sake, could have that much power.

I smiled, compelled by Bloodlust.

I struck downwards, but at the last second, stopped. Sense was returning to my head.

"I'm sorry." I said, truly meaning it.

I offered her a hand up.

Then it was Shado's turn for a stealth attack.

She came up, Street Fighter style, and uppercut me in the chin.

"Death it is then." I said going back a step, Bloodlust returning.

I struck, but was parried by Shado's sword.

"Well played." I commented.

"I try." Said Shado, cool as could be.

Man, did she look beautiful in the heat of battle.

_Focus on your target!_

I snapped back to reality, locating my target, I struck, and as I did, drew a second shovel.

I was a whirlwind of blows, but Shado was blocking me very well. She even got a few stabs in. Every blow delt, every wound recieved or inflicted, just added to the Bloodlust.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't have happened to have heard a huge 'boom' noise, di- Oh no." said Simon, looking, awestruck, at the battle before him.

The hall had huge pockmarks from what seemed to be explosions, but he knew nobody was stupid enough to bring TNT down here, but Gage's shovels seemed to create them wherever they touched, except on Shado. There was the smell of blood, sweat, soot, electricity and metal. Then a blow landed on Shado, there was a grisly cracking noise, then she doubled over.

"Lewis! Get up here!" Shouted Simon.

"Wh- Oh no..." Said Lewis.

I was standing over who would soon be my next victim, shovels poised for a deathblow. But then I threw them away, then sank to my knees, crying.

What did I just do?

_You gave up on a victory, that's what you did._

Stay out of this.

_No._

* * *

**So ends this chapter, I'm updating this on my birthday, so consider this my gift to you.**

**(By the way, Shado, you may or may not die. *looks suspiciously around* *lowers self into a hole in the ground*)**


	6. Not a soul knew why

**Will of Iron**

**Hi there, thanks for sticking with me this long, this chapter is mostly me dealig with Her-, I mean, that voice in my head, so have fun. You know what I own by now.**

**In the past,  
Long ago,  
Falling rain that never slowed,  
Fire lit the sky,  
Not a soul knew why,  
Spin around, leap and bound,  
Dance! For heaven crashes down,  
Sing we, the Song of Storms.**

**Initializing_Story...**

* * *

"The good news is that Shado will heal, in time." Said Testificate M.D.

"Thank Notch!" Lewis nearly screamed.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"She wants to see you" Said the good doctor.

"I'm dead." I said.

"Yes, you are," Said Testificate " at least you're in a hospital."

"Ha!" Laughed Simon.

I walked to the room.

First on the left. First on the left. First on the left.

_Now's your chance._

Go away.

_Try to get rid of me._

Get out of my head.

_Ha!_

Get. Out. Of. My. Head.

_No..._

Get out!

I was huddled up on the floor at this point, sobbing.

"Get out. Get out. Get out." I mumbled between sobs.

I sat there for just a few minutes before I was jostled to reality.

"Are you all right?" Said a golden man with two pure white eyes. He reminded me of Herobrine.

"Holy Notch!" I screamed, jumping away. Which would have worked if I was standing up, but instead I just kicked the man.

"Ow, hold on man, I'm on your side." He said.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Come on, Shado's this way." He told me.

He then guided me to Shado's room. It was made completly of stone, with torches when needed. there was a bed, a chair, and a table. It was depressing.

"Man, what kind of room did they put you in?" I said.

Shado refused to talk.

"Come on, please talk to me, I don't know what happened. I was just... I- I just don't know." I pleaded.


	7. Go around, leap and bound

**Will of Iron**

**Hello again, sorry for the gap, but I got lazy. You know what I own (if not see Chapter 1).**

"**We build but to tear down. Most of our work and resource is squandered. Our onward march is marked by devastation. Everywhere there is an appalling loss of time, effort and life. A cheerless view, but true."- Nicola Tesla.**

* * *

Hello, again. I believe our story begins here.

"Shado, I'm sorry." I sat crying, pleading.

"Gage." Said Shado.

"Yes." I raised my head form the foot of the bed.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Said Shado, comfortingly.

"No it isn't, and you're not fine! You're layed up in bed with a broken arm and three broken ribs! And it's all my fault!" I yelled, feeling my eyes start to burn.

"Gage?" Said Shado, looking scared.

I covered my eyes with my palms, and curled into the fetal position.

Pain,

_Weakness,_

Depression,

_Anger,_

Defense,

_Attack._

I need help.

_I'd say it's your little girlfriend needs help._

She's not my girlfrien- wait, WHAT!

I was enveloped in a ball of fire, but not burning.

Shado!

She was trying to get out of the bed, which was burning like the sun on the side facing me.

I need to calm down, make a plan.

I could feel time slow slightly.

Command board?

It was in an arm's reach.

I need to try to enchant this ocarina. And the board is melting at my touch.

*Click*

The ocarina started glowing purple.

I played the only song I could think of.

A, down, up. A, down, up.

A thundercloud formed on the ceiling, and promptly doused the room. It was then that I stopped.

"You idiot!" I heard Shado yell from across the room. "You know that you can't control when you catch fire! You said so yourself."

I then picked up Shado, one arm under her knees, the other behind her shoulders. She was still berating me as I put her in the bed, but she seemed groggy.

I sat in the chair nearby, facing toward the window. There I sat until I heard Shado, hours later.

"Gage." Said Shado, barely more than a whisper.

"Yes." Said I.

"How can one person create so much carnage?"

"The funny thing is, I don't think it's one person."

(H.L.)


	8. Dance! For heaven crashes down

**Will of Iron**

**Hello everyone. This chapter, I finally get to something that I was planning to do since Chapter 5. (And establish a villain) OC's still needed. You know what I own.  
**

**"We build but to tear down. Most of our work and resource is squandered. Our onward march is marked by devastation. Everywhere there is an appalling loss of time, effort and life. A cheerless view, but true."- Nicola Tesla.**

* * *

We (Shado and I) were sitting in her hospital room, silent. When the man that ushered me in, Butterbrine, I came to learn, burst in and at the top of his lungs said:

"We're under attack!"

"By what?" I asked, "I know mob activity has been up, but a full-blown assault?"

"I don't know, but you still need to report to the armory." He answered.

So we walked to the armory. In all honesty, it was just a limb of the cave system, coated in iron and gold [(Budder) I do not subscribe to the Army, but what the nether.]. Each wall was lined with chests, and in the middle was the incinerator. It was the monstrous version to handle all of the trash in the base. In truth, it was six droppers linked up to hoppers, and they had lava in front of the opening. Needless to say, I am the one who made it. And on top of the casing, stood Sky, in full golden armour, flanked by Lewis and Simon, who waved and smiled nervously.

"We are under attack by all of the hostile mobs, including squids!" He announced.

"But squids are non-hostile." I chimed in on the pause, me being the one who had spent the least time with Sky.

"They are evil" Sky said, looking irate.

"You mad bro?" I taunted.

"You are the most problematic person in this _empire" _Stated he, gesturing to the room at large.

"Advance toward me brother!" I retorted. (That's just how I say "Come at me bro!")

Sky presses the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"As I was saying, we are now in a state of war." Sky restated.

"Now, each soldier is responsible for showing up to the fitting after this speech."

"While in battle, make sure not to harm your comrades" Sky looks at me directly.

"Now, after the fitting you are to report to the mouth of the cave."

"I now adjourn this meeting." Sky finished.

I grabbed my bronze armour, which I enchanted until it was neigh-godlike. I also snatched my supply of obsidian, cobblestone, pork, and bedrock (courtesy of the command board, pre-molten). and bolted to the mouth of the cave.

I then started my bunker, for soldiers to escape the onslaught I then dashed to the R&D department, rifled through my files, looking for my schematic. It was for a vehicle capable of massive damage, both physical and mental.

"Yes! Found it." I exclaimed.

I then grabbed my MCEdit device, and some other plans.

When I arrived at the mouth of the cave, I could see the mob army on the horizon, along with fellow soldiers at the mouth, and in the bunker.

"Everybody, listen up! You now constitute the Armour Division. Now, does anyone here have prior knowledge of C&C Generals?"

All hands shot up.

"Awesome! Now, do you remember the Overlord tank?"

Again, all hands.

"Great! Now do any of you know of a little monstrosity called the 'Ratte'?"

Nobody.

Then one tentative hand went up.

"Would you mind telling us what it is, or if you don't want to, I can do the honors."

"The Landkruzer p.1000 'Ratte' was the continuation of the Panzerkamphwagen VIII 'Maus' and pre-prototyped by the Nazi Germans. It was a massive tank, only rivaled by battleships. However, it was pitifully slow, and cancelled by Albert Speer. It was basically a massive drain on resources for the Germans when they needed them most." He said.

"Absolutely correct. My I ask, what's your name?" I was blown away by his knowledge.

"Dk_N_Creeper, sir." He answered.

"Now, I have this idea, It is a combination and super-sizing of the both of them."

"How are you going to build it, the enemy is near."

"MCEdit. Stand back."

I inserted the schematic into my MCEdit device. It glowed blue, the red, then green.

"Good. Now, behold the p.2000 'Capybara'!"

The room was nearly entirely filled with the weapon of war.

"Get in!"

We all piled into the tank, via the front entrance. I took the wheel (Zeppelin Mod) and started to move this monstrosity.

All our fellows stood, mouths agape.

"Wait, I need to give them vehicles too."

I stopped the Landkruzer and started to dish out half-tracks and tanks to everyone. I gave Sky a sky-surfer (A 3x3 platform W/ a zeppelin box in the front.)

"Everyone! Charge!" Ordered Sky from his pitiful little observation platform.

"No! Wait, we try negotiating first." I said over my intercom.

There was a moment of tense silence, some people in mid-charge.

"What?" Sky said with a tone of someone not used to being second-guessed.

"We try diplomacy first." Say I, aiming the main cannons at the little platform.

"Alright, who are we sending?"

"Give me a second."

I exited the Landkruzer, and ran for the hospital.

"Shado" I said, breathless, " We need you."

"For what?" She asked.

"You are the only one who can speak Mob."

I helped her up, and we limped down the hall.

"Seems like just yesterday we fought in this very hall." She said.

"Yeah." I said, holding back tears.

We finally got to the sky-surfer platform I made just for this, it was made of obsidian.

"Sky, come with us." I called.

"Alright."

We jetted to the mob army camp. It was a sea of wool tents and Netherrack fires. We landed on the outskirts of the camp, and were met by a guard of one Enderman, Creeper, and Blaze.

The Enderman, who I guessed was the leader of this squad, started talking (If it can be considered that).

"He says that his boss would like to talk to us" Translated Shado.

"Say that we would love to meet his leader, and that we can talk peace."

Shado started that ungodly moaning and rasping that made up the Enderman language.

We were then led to a tent of red wool, the rest were white.

Inside we were met by a familiar face.

"Israphel." I growled.

"Hello, I hear you want to talk peace." Said the Creeper-skinned son of a bender.

"Yes. But I'll have you know that if you try anything, I will have my Landkruzer assault this place directly."

"I know about your little, what was it now, p.2000 Landkruzer 'Capybara', was it?"

"How?" I said, awestruck.

"Those creeper guards that you are so fond of."

"What do you want to just go away forever?"

"Her, final offer." He said, pointing to Shado.

* * *

**Whoa, what did he just offer? Find out how all this pans out next time on 'Will of Iron'.**


	9. Sing we, the Song of Storms

**Will of Iron**

**Hello again, when we last left our heroes, they were confronted by Israphel. They then received an offer that shocked everyone.**

**"We build but to tear down. Most of our work and resource is squandered. Our onward march is marked by devastation. Everywhere there is an appalling loss of time, effort and life. A cheerless view, but true."- Nicola Tesla.**

* * *

"What!" I shouted.

"I said: 'Her, final offer.'. Are you deaf?" Said Israphel.

"You can't have her." I responded.

"Wait, what do you want me for?" Shado interjected.

"A little light cleaning, guarding, some sacrificing to the Dark Lord." Said Israphel.

"Alright." Agreed Shado.

I leaned closer to Shado to whisper in her ear.

"What are you thinking!? The Dark Lord is probably Herobrine, you know, the most infamous mob ever." I hissed into Shado's ear.

"I know" She said, backing up to face me. Then she went to Israphel's side.

With that, we were escorted out to our sky-surfer. We boarded, and left. I was silent.

xX A week later Xx

"Come on, the base can't take many more of your tantrums." Lewis said over the intercom.

"Five more minutes." I said from my control chair inside the Landkruzer.

"There's a tavern in a village down the road, I hear they have a great house brew." Tempted Simon.

"Who knows, you might find someone there." Continued Lewis.

"Alright, but you're paying." I agreed.

"Only if you pay to fix the base." Said Simon.

"I'll pay for my drinks then." I said.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Simon.

"I'll drive." I said.

"I hardly think that monster is going to fit in a parking space." Pointed out Lewis.

"I have other vehicles." I retorted, "Just meet me on level 9".

The base has 7 levels that everyone knows about, level 8 is the R&D lab, while level 9 is where all the vehicles are stored, both are renovations I added to the base after Shado left.

I met up with them, and we set out to find a car.

"How about this?" I said, pointing to an APC.

"No, too big." Said Lewis.

"This then?" I asked, pointing to a half-track.

"No, how about this?" Answered Lewis, and pointed to a Model T I built.

"Sure, get in." I said, then took the wheel.

We drove.

And drove.

And drove.

"Are we there yet." Whined Sky, who decided to go with us at the last second.

"Yes." Said Lewis.

"Really!" Exclaimed Sky

"No" I said.

And drove.

Then we arrived at a tavern, seemingly at the evening rush.

"Let's go!" Yelled Simon.

I dropped them off at the door, then parked next to a vehicle that seemed to be a cross between Aperture Science and Hogwarts.

"Hmm" I hmmed

I went in, after locking the car and removing the control box.

Simon motioned for me to join their group. I sat at their table.

"So, from what I can see, there is a table of very attractive girls over there." Said Simon, motioning to a nearby table.

"Nah, not interested." I said, "I think I'll find out what these people know about other places."

"Suit yourself then." Said Simon.

I then went around the room, and found out which towns had been razed, and their locations. I was able to mentally chart Israphel's line of destruction, and they were only 10 chunks away!

I sat down at the bar and sulked, I then noticed a familiar lab coat next to me.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Yes." Said he.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG It's Duncaning time! See y'all next time on: ****Will of Iron****.**


	10. Ievan of War

**Will of Iron**

**Hello everyone, as of now, We have met Duncan, and it's time to ge to the ****DARK**** stuff.**

**Exposition officially over.**

* * *

"Wow! Really!?" I nearly screamed.

"Yes, it's me." Said Duncan.

I proceeded to do a fangirl scream. It was something along the lines of "OMG I LOVE YOU!"

"Hey, hey," He said, putting his hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to calm me down. "calm down."

"Sorry, just got overexcited." I said, apologetically.

"It's alright. Hey... nevermind." He said, turning back to the bar.

"What?" I asked.

"It's stupid." He replied.

"Tell me." I implored.

"It's just, well, have you seen the rest of the Yogscast?" He asked, with a begging look in his eyes.

"Yeah, they're right over there." I said, pointing to their table.

"Really!" He went over and said, no, yelled rather, hello to everyone, even hugging Simon.

_So, you're into guys now?_

No. I'm just a big fan of his work.

_Hey, I wouldn't blame you if you did._

Shut up.

_**Why?**_

Shado!? What are you doing in my head?

_**It's something to do with the thaumatic field here.**_

Here? Where are you?

_**Somewhere near Blackrock Crater.**_

Alright, just stay there as long as you can.

I walked over to the table.

"We need to leave NOW." I stated.

"But we just got here." Sky whined. He had a new girl around his arm. The pig.

"We go NOW." I say, drawing my shovel. I was faintly aware of a tingling sensation.

"Woah, alright, alright. We go." Said Lewis.

We all got into our respective vehicles, and drove home.

In the morning, I sounded the alarm.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yelled Sky.

"Yeah." Said Duncan, who decided to join us.

"Israphel." I said.

The room was silent.

"We need to suit up for war, meet me in the armory."

So there we met.

"I have a kit specifically tailored to your play style."

Sky pulled out a completely golden kit.

Simon and Lewis pulled out full Nanosuit armour.

Duncan pulled out a full mage's kit, coupled with a full technician's kit.

I went through a costume change.

"Alright, we ride." I said in a falsetto passable for a girl's voice, extremely passable.

"Dear Notch almighty." Said Duncan, looking like he didn't know whether to drool or be disgusted.

"What's wrong?" I said with a smirk.

He just stood there.

"Alright, Si-"

"I just figured out who you look like!" Exclaimed Duncan. "Hatsune Miku!."\

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Anyway, Simon and Lewis, you get the Half-track." I announced to them.

"Sky, you get the B2." I told Sky.

"And Duncan, you come with me." I whispered in his ear.


	11. Love is War

**Will of Iron**

**Hello once again, trust me, the costume change is necessary to the plan.**

**Daisuki**

* * *

"Wait, what's the plan again?" Duncan asked.

"I have posted for a position as a guard, under the pseudonym of Hatsune Miku." I stated.

"That explains why we're going, but why the costume change, and also, does it go _all the way?_" He questioned.

"Yes, I applied a spell that will last for long enough to get Shado, and get out." I stated. "And I did it because I have confronted Israphel before, and you don't see many classical Spartans in Minecraft."

"Oh." He said, his eyes resting, with a perplexed look, on my face.

"Basically, I walk in, get the job, and get Shado at the first chance." I said.

"Then why are we here?" Duncan wondered.

"Backup." I said, flatly.

I took my position in the driver's seat of my, no, _our_ Landkruzer.

Stop thinking like that.

_Keep going, it's entertaining._

Shado?

_**Still here, when are **__**you**__** getting here?**_

Soon, we're just one chunk away.

We drove.

And drove.

"You guys see this?" Sky's voice crackled through the speakers.

There it was, a sea of white tents.

"Yeah, the tents, right?" I said.

"No, the massive structure behind them."

It was then I noticed it, they were rebuilding Blackrock.

Wait, why does it have Tekkit things?

_**Because each area is governed by different mods.**_

Really?

_**Yes, but some things are constant, even non-vanilla things on vanilla areas.**_

That explains why we're still rolling.

_**Also, I heard of your little change.**_

Sorry, but it's the only way to safely get you out.

_**Is it permanent?**_

No, at least, I hope so.

_**You little...**_

Sorry, but magic is unpredictable.

"Halt." I shouted over the PA.

"You don't need to shout." Said Simon.

"Sorry." Said I

"Sky, you circle overhead and stay out of sight."

"Everyone else, stay put, there's food in the Mess Hall."

"Okay" Said Duncan. Trying to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get off." I said, brushing his hand away.

I walked up to the camp, and was greeted by... Captain Sparkles?

"What? What are you doing here!?." I said.

"Revenge." He stated.

"Well, anyway, I'm here for the guard job." I continued.

"Sure, follow me." Said Sparkles.

We walked through the camp. I saw some lesser-known Youtube stars were in line with Israphel.

"Right in here." Said Sparkles.

"Hello." Said Israphel.

_**I tried to tell you, but the other voice in here was stopping me.**_

Great.

"So you want to be a guard here?" Asked Israphel.

"Yes." I said.

"What makes you think you have what it takes?"

"Got an Iron Golem?"

"Sure."

An Iron Golem was ushered in.

I'm so sorry.

I pulled out my shovel and brought down the towering construct with one stroke.

"Alright." Said Israphel, clapping. "You have the job."

"Thank you." I said, and bowed.

"Now, you're assigned to cell 26-ab-6-c. But be warned, it has our most dangerous prisoners in it." Said Israphel. "That shouldn't be a problem, though."

I went to my post.

"Gage?" I heard, over my shoulder.

Of course I sat in front of the cell.

I turned, and saw Shado, with two forms lurking in the shadows.


	12. Setsu naru koi

**Will of Iron**

**Hello again, we have a special treat for you today.**

**Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora  
Zenzen niawanai  
Kimochi ga osaerare nakute**

**Doushitara,  
Dou sureba...  
Nainte nanka..  
Nain dakara ne...  
Daisuki.**

* * *

"Hey, umm, this is akward." said Shado, obviosly uncomfortable.

"What?" I said.

"Well, you're a girl, and I'm a girl-" Shado started.

"Only temperarily." I interjected.

"Yes, but it's still weird." Shado finished.

"Yes." I stated.

"Still, I imagined you riding up in your Landkruzer, and storming the base." Said Shado.

"That would take all the fun out of it." I replied.

"So you wanted to be a girl?" Questioned Shado.

"Actually, I tried to become invisible, but, as I said, magic is unpredictable." I answered.

"Who are you?" Said one of the voices, a man's voice.

"Gage." I said.

"Do you know Duncan?" Asked the blob of shadows.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you like Science?" Interrogated the figure.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If it helps more than Magic."

"While I do commend your usage of Magic in this rescue, I do not condone your useage of science."

"Okay, Rythian." I said "And I assume you're in here with Zoey."

"Yes." Said a defeated-soundig female voice, Zoey.

"Alright, here's the plan, I will... I- I don't know." I started to say.

"You don't know! You have to be kidding me." Said Shado.

"I hoestly didn't think I'd make it this far." I said.

**"**Why don't you try to win Israphel over? Become his lapgirl or something." Suggested Zoey.

"Yeah, why not, and by the way, I think that that spell is going to last long enough." Said Rythian.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Auras." Said he.

"Really?" Said Shado, skeptically.

"Yes, Mrs. Why-do-I-find-a-girl-hot." Retorted Rythian.

"Alright. But I have to work the night." I said.

So we all bunkered down for the long haul.

Meanwhile, at the Landkruzer...

"So what's for dinner?" Asked Simon.

"Steak and bread." Said Duncan, pulling out the aforementioned items ot of the stores.

"But we had that for lunch." Whined Simon.

"You didn't complain about the same situation before." Replied Duncan.

"But that was different. We weren't actually _eating _it." Said Simon.

"Well tough." Said Duncan.

They then ate their nutrisously redundant meal.

"Well, that was better than expected for MRE rations." Said Lewis, surprised.

"Yeah." Agreed Simon.

_Boom_

"Sky!? What was that?" Duncan screamed through the PA.

"Just something to keep you on your toes." Responded Sky.

"You don't need to drop bombs on us to keep us on our toes." Said Duncan, flatly.

"Alright." Sighed Sky.

What's wrong with that guy?

* * *

**So yeah, it's going to be Duncan's perspective for a while (Maybe a look or two at my own).**


	13. Sore wa tsumi

**Will of Iron**

**Hello again, so I think this chapter may get a little confusing, so, lines signify a perspective change.**

**Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora**

**Zenzen niawanai**

**Kimochi ga osaerare nakute**

**Doushitara,**

**Dou sureba...**

**Nainte nanka..**

**Nain dakara ne...**

**Daisuki.**

* * *

**Why don't you let me have a go telling the story?**

**Go right ahead.**

* * *

And they sat.

_BOOM!_

"Sky!" I yelled through the PA, enraged.

"Wasn't me." Responded Sky.

"Then get us a visual!" I screamed.

"Got it, seems to be a grey guy, and a beardy guy." Said Sky "They seem to be attacking you with TNT."

Great. Sips and Sjin. Now we have Sjips Co. on our back.

"Guys, did you hear that?" I asked.

"No. was I supposed to?" Questioned Simon.

"Well, I think that Sjips Co. is here." I announced.

"Let's welcome them in then." Suggested Simon.

* * *

"Anything else, sir?" I said, now in Israphel's office/study/evil lair.

"Yes, actually." Said Israphel, the little freak. "You"

* * *

"Argh!" I said, collapsing to the floor. It felt like lava had replaced my mind.

"Duncan!" Yelled Lewis.

"It's fine." I responded from my station on the floor.

But Gage might not be.

I got up and walked to the exit hatch. It opened, and we saw Sips and Sjin outside, failing at wiring up TNT.

Sjin looked over.

"Well, this is awkward." He said.

"You realize this thing is made to laugh in the face of the nuke that destroied Blackrock, right?" I asked.

"No..." Chimed Sips, doing the dance that every 4.0 student does when they get mildly yelled at.

"It is!?" Shrilled Simon.

"Yes." Said I.

"We thought you were one of Israphel's creations." Explained Sjin.

"Thought so, why don't you come in, and have a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Sounds good" Said Sips, brightly.

We all walked in, and I closed the hatch.

I wonder if the food will hold out.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Asked Zoey, who had quickly become my best friend.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I wanted to forget what that creep did to me.

"Tell us." Pleaded Shado.

"No." Tears started to cloud my vision.

"Tell us, we won't laugh." Zoey pried.

"No." I started to cry.

"Tell-" Zoey started to say.

"Lay off, I think s/he's crying." Said Rythian, coming to the rescue.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you, the mighty Sjips Co., are on the run." I said, with a smirk.

"Yes." Sighed Sips.

"Aha! That's rich." I laughed.

"What, even you were on the run at some point Mr. Labcoat." Retorted Sips.

We then argued until the sun came up.

* * *

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." I chanted to myself as I rocked back and forth against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Asked one of the female guards. In fact, all the guards were female.

She was, in a word, medium. Average height, medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, of course the regulation infernal armour, but I could see a tan-and-brown shirt. Another thing I noticed was the lack of helmets in this facility.

"You been through initiation?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Have you gone to Israphel's office and _you know_?" She elaborated.

"Yes." I said, on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while." Said this strange girl.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?"

"CynicZ89, but you can call me Kat."

"Alright."


	14. 14: The Returning

**Will of Iron**

**Hello again everyone, and sorry for the delay, I didn't know hoe to continue, but thet's finished.**

**Without further hesitation, ladies and gentlemen, may I present,**

**Will. Of. Iron!**

* * *

"Cat?" I asked.

"Yes?" Cat replied.

"When does it stop?"

"Never, or at least, until _he_ gets tired of you."

"May I chime in here? But we still need to pull a jailbreak." Chimed in Shado.

"I'm working on it." I retorted.

* * *

"So, it looks like our food will hold out for another week or so, then we will have to hunt." I said.

"What about the rescue operation?" Asked Lewis.

"Yeah, Gage has been in there for a long time..." Added Simon.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, we'll pull a full scale assult." I said, hoping thet Gage was fine.

* * *

"Argh!" I felt like I had taken an arrow to the head.

"Gage!" Yelled a very fuzzy image, with Cat's voice.

"I'm alright." I mumbled.

"No, you aren't." Said Cat, as she picked me up, and sprinted to the sick ward.

* * *

the next day...

"Wake up!" I called to the crew.

(Insert assorted moans and groans here)

"What?" Asked Lewis, rubbing his eyes.

"Get the half track in the hangar, I'll tell Sky to get in as well." I said.

"Sure." Said the still half asleep Lewis.

"Wait, before you go, drink this." I said, giving him a cup of coffee.

"How'd you get this?"

"Brought it along."

"Oh." Lewis said, and he walked out the door.

"Alright, ammo, tick; fuel, tick; kits, tick; crew, tick..."

* * *

"How long was I out?" I asked Cat.

"A good 12 hours."

"Really?"

"Yes, also Israphel wants you in his office."

"Shi-"

* * *

"Alright, seems we're ready to engage Israphel." I said.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Sky.

"We destroy everything." I said.

(Silence)

"Simple enough." Said Lewis.

"Yeah." Agreed Simon.

"Let's do it." Added Sjin.

"Now, let's ride." I said, and we all ran to our stations.

* * *

I was sitting outside the cell, crying.

"It's alright." Said Zoey, trying to console me.

"You try having _that_ happen to you, and let's see how you deal with it!" I snapped.

"I know, but, you won't be here much longer." Zoey said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have a feeling." She chimed.

"I hope your right."

* * *

"So, when we reach the outer perimeter, what do we do?" Asked Sips.

"We shell here, here, and here" I answered, pointing to some guard and communications outposts.

"Alright, but what do we do to breach the stronghold?" Questioned Simon.

"Well, that's easy, we just smash through the wall. Right?" Replied Lewis.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, but how do we find Gage and Shado?" Asked Sky.

"That's the kicker." I replied.

"Maybe we could use this." Suggested Simon, holding up what appeared to be a modified map.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A wireless map." Said a beaming Simon.

"Does Gage have a tracker?"

"Yes, and it's a black dot."

"Great!"

"Wait, what about Shado?" Asked Sips.

"Gage'll know." Replied Sjin.

"I hope so." I said.

We rolled closer to the perimeter.

"Battlestations, people." I said, grimly.

The battle started.

Their forces were no match for the behemoth that now rolled through their ranks.

I won't bore you with the rest.

We reached the stroghold. We smashed through the wall, only to stop immediatly.

"EMP's !" I yelled. "Bail out!"

We all jumped into our respective vehicles. I had to go into the mini-tank that just happened to be in the hanger.

You don't think Gage thought of this?

Just as we got out of the Landkruzer, it exploded.

* * *

_BOOM!_

"What the nether was that!?" Screamed Rythian.

"Woah. It was just a steam engine that's been on too long." Said I, trying to keep in a laughing fit.

"Oh." Said Rythian, ashamed.

* * *

We started the bloddy crawl through the facility.

We were being attacked on all sides, with only the hope that Gage thought of this as well to protect us. We were all following Simon, and he was following the map.

"We're nearly there." Said Simon, trying to raise morale.

Then we heard three notes.

(A, down, up)

_**BOOM!**_

We could feel the whole of the world's oceans start to press on the place.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. And we were alone. Save for one lone figure at the end of the hall.

She was holding an ocarina.

"Gage!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She swayed, then fell, but was picked up by a girl in the uniform of the foes we had just fought. Three more figures showed up, all in prisoner rags.

I ran up regardless, and helped the strange girl carry Gage to the half track's crew bay.

And then we rode home.

I sat in the crew bay with the now somewhat-alert Gage lying across my lap.

* * *

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Thanks" I replied, and hugged him.

"Your welcome." He said.

He'll never know.

_Never._

Wait! Your agreeing with me!?

_I went through that too._

Just checking.

We arrived at the base, only to find it ruined.

"Thank Notch you've arrived." Yelled someone from a small, shadowed group.


End file.
